Total Drama Zombie Island
by writes4u
Summary: Zombies have infected Camp Wawanaka. Will anybody survive the attack of the undead? Or will they all become flesh eating corpses? Join Chris, Chef and all of your favorite contestants as they try to get off the island alive. Rated T for violence, character death and language.


"So, what are you guys doing?" Chris asked as he and Chef walked up to the group of contestants, who were around the pool area.

"We were having a part down here. When we heard one of the interns screaming so we send Staci to go check it out." Katie said clinging onto Sadie, "She hasn't come back and none of us wants to go check it out."

"Wait, that is what everybody is standing here?" Eva asked before eating a piece of steak.

"Does it matter what happened to Staci?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but you would get a lawsuit." Courtney added.

"I say we send in the most extendable" Jo said sneering.

"I'll do it!" Izzy said, "But I'll only check the lobby."

"Did you know that my great great great great great great great great great great great great grandmother invented lobbies? Before that, hotels had everybody enter through somebody's room," Staci said as she walked up. She was unusually pale, and had a bite mark on her leg, which was bleeding.

"Staci! How do you feel that you wasted all of our time?!" Blaineley yelled annoyed standing next to Staci. She turned around and grumbled, "I could have been working on my tan."

"Actually, I don't feel that good! Honestly, I feel kind of hungry" Staci said before dropping onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Sandy is dead!" Lindsay yelled.

"She is the most unpopular Total Drama character thought." Sierra said.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Blaineley said putting her hands up.

"Chris! What do we do now!?" Katie said clinging onto Sadie.

"We'll have to get call her family, and then attend a funeral for her." Chris said.

"But not of us liked her." Justin said.

"Still, it's the right thing to do." DJ said.

"If I can appear in the news on it, I will only do it then," Blaineley said.

Suddenly Staci got up and walked over to the closest person, which was Blaineley who was busy thinking about what she was going to where at Staci's funeral.

"She's alive!" Geoff said shocked.

"Its a Christmas miracle!" Lindsay said jumping up and down.

"Wait, something is wrong with her aura." Dawn said, "It seems like it is there, but it is also very clear, as if it was like she is not alive"

"I think that there is something wrong with her eyes" Trent pointed out. It turns out he was right because her eyes were a glassy color.

Staci then bit into Blaineley's shoulder. "What was that for?" Blaineley asked angrily.

Suddenly, a bunch of interns, cameraman, crew and Playa De Loser employees came out of the building and started to surround Blaineley. They each had pale skin, glass-like eyes and blood on them somewhere.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Blaineley yelled as she fell to the ground. The zombies then leaned over and continued to eat her.

"RUN!" DJ screamed as followed by the rest of the contestants along with Chris and Chef. There were more zombies that were coming out of the building with each second.

* * *

After about ten minutes of running, the current survivors were each sitting in the Mess Hall. "This can't be real!" LaShawna said breaking the silence. "Please, tell me this is some sort of challenge."

"Sorry, but it isn't" Chris said.

There was a pounding on the door. "Maybe it's the pizza guy." Lindsay said walking to the door before Tyler and Beth stopped her.

"Could that any of the interns or anybody else?" Mike asked hopefully.

"No, it was a meeting for everybody who was working about Season 5. We were supposed to talk to the producers on the webcam but somebody made us late." Chef said now glaring at Chris.

"Look, if we were there on time, we'd be a zombie!" Chris said.

"You guys might want to look outside." Owen said. Only Jo, Eva, LaShawna, Lightning, Duncan, Chef and Chris went up. They looked and saw that all of the zombie employees along with Zombie Staci and Zombie Blaineley were outside of the mess hall.

"What are we going to do?!" Owen said crying. "I'm too young to die!"

"I'm too famous to die!" Chris said jumping into Chef's arms.

"I have an idea, but we are going to need to have somebody chase the zombies away." Jo said, "Now, who's the fastest person here?"

"I am" Eva said raising her hand. "What do I have to do?"

"You're going to have to run as fast as you can and lead them away from us." Jo explained.

"You want me to go out there without a weapon into a crowd of who knows how many zombies! Does it look like I have a death wish!?" Eva mumbled.

"Well, if you go out the back exit, you could lead them away while the rest of us get out of here." Courtney said.

"And about without a weapon, I think that B has that covered." Sam said.

"Really? Only a knife tied onto a broom?" Eva asked as B gave her a broom with a knife on one end.

"B actually wants you to use it as a spear." Dawn said.

"Okay, but if you leave me and I become a zombie, I will go personal go out of my way to kill each and every single one of you!" Eva yelled.

She then ran out the backdoor with her spear with her spear in hand. Everybody looked out the front window to see all the zombies chasing after Eva.

"Okay, that may have bought us about an hour." Cameron said. "What do we do now?"

"I say we get off this island." Tyler said. "I don't want to be one of those things!"

"I wish to get off this island." Dawn said, "I do not want to kill any of these creatures of Mother Earth."

"You do know that they are already dead, right?!" Scott asked.

"I say we get some food." Owen said.

"Alright, listen up! Anne Maria, B, Beth, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Katie, Lightning, Lindsay, Sam, Sadie, Scott, Sierra, Trent, and Tyler will go with Chef to find a boat to fit all of us. Alejandro, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, DJ, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, LaShawna, Mike, Noah, Owen, and Zoey will go with me to my personal cabin to get supplies." Chris said.

* * *

Later, at the boathouse, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Chef, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Duncan, Gwen, Justin, Katie, Lightning, Lindsay, Sam, Sadie, Scott, Sierra, Trent, and Tyler were looking for anything that could help them to get off the island. Out of the nineteen of them, only Chef, Duncan, Lightning, Anne Maria, B, Trent, Courtney, Scott and Justin had weapons. Chef, Duncan, Lightning and Trent each held a cleaver. Courtney, B, Scott and Justin had a spear similar to Eva's. Anne Maria held her hairspray and a lighter.

"Alright, we better split up in an attempt to find anything useful." Chef said as the group started to look around.

"Hey Dakota, this might be useful somehow." Sam said holding up a pair of shark teeth.

"Cody, I bet that this could protect us from a couple of those natsy zombies!" Sierra said picking up a chainsaw.

"Guys!" Beth yelled, "I found a boat!" She pointed down to where a large boat sat in the water.

"Why didn't we notice that earlier?" Gwen asked.

"Everybody be quiet." Dawn said. After a bit of silence, "They are coming."

Suddenly, zombies burst through the door and started to go after the closest people. These were Katie, Sadie and Justin. Justin started to stab zombies as they approached. Katie and Sadie hid behind Justin holding onto each other.

"Don't worry girls! I'll protect us!" Justin said slashing at another zombie.

"What if you can't?" Katie asked.

"That isn't going to happen. But if it does, Sadie, I want you to know that I love you." Justin said. One of them was just about to bite him but suddenly, a pair of shark jaws flew at them killing it.

"Thanks Sam!" Katie and Sadie said.

Dawn and Beth were already in the boat and helping Lindsay down. "You girls go ahead, I'll stay here." Justin said.

"But Justin!" Sadie said, "I can't leave you here."

"Listen, Sadie, even if I die, I'll always be with you." Justin said.

"Sadie, Justin can handle himself." Katie said. Now Lindsay along with Dakota and Tyler were in the boat with Gwen climbing into it.

Suddenly while Justin and Sadie were having a romantic moment, a zombie bit him in the shoulder. "NO!" Sadie yelled as Katie, Cody, Sierra, and Trent grabbed onto her.

"Listen Sadie, live for the both of us! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Justin said using his spear. Now by the time, Gwen along with Sam, B and Anne Maria were on the ship with Scott on his way down.

"Sadie, we have to move!" Katie said as now she started to climb into the boat.

"I'll never forget you!" Sadie yelled.

"And I will never forget you!" Justin said surrounded by zombies.

"If you come back as a zombie, do you want me to kill you?" Sadie asked. At this time, Cody, Sierra, and Trent were on the boat.

Sadie stood there waiting for an answer. "Sadie, please! I need you." Katie said from the boat.

Sadie looked back at the horde of zombies and saw that Justin started to get up. His skin was pale, he had glassy eyes, blood dripping out of the bite marks on his shoulders, neck and his back.

This caused Sadie to cry because the first guy she ever liked that liked him back was now a zombie. Sadie quickly jumped into the boat followed by Courtney, Duncan and Lightning. Chef quickly unhooked the boat and started it up.

**What has happened to Eva? What about the other group? Will anybody get out of this zombie madness? Has the mainland been affected? Who will join Staci, Blaineley and Justin as the undead? Will your favorite character live? Some of these questions will be answered next chapter. Read and review!**


End file.
